gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RMRM-Chan
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Banner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- my talk page -- Gin-san (Talk) 2010-01-08T19:05:08 Please upload your entry to the Gintama Wikia site Hi there, RMRM-Chan, Thanks for your submission for the Banner contest. Wikia has a policy of not allowing Wikia wikis to link to external images, except for a few select sites, like Wikipedia. Can you please upload your image to Gintama Wikia instead, since Wikia may not allow images to be displayed from the external image hosting site that you are using? Thanks alot, hope to see your creation soon! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) RMRM-Chan 10:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, & sorry I Upload it in Wikia, here , http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wikia.jpg And I Edit My Post ^^ See You minor revision to your banner design ? Hi there, RMRM-Chan, Looks like you are the only 'contestant' for this banner contest, LOL. Your design looks quite nice, and I think it would be a nice complement to this site if it is used as banner, with your permission of course :) However, there need to be some minor revisions to your design before we can use it on this wikia, if you are not comfortable with the design changes, then the banner will not be used for the site. The changes that may be needed are as follows: :1. the colour scheme of banner seems to tie in quite well with the overall colour scheme, so no change there :2. for the pink border, the left most and the right most side border may have to be omitted, leaving only the top and bottom border. Copy the CSS code from this page and paste on your own "User:RMRM-Chan/Monaco.css" new page and you can see the effect of the banner for your own account only (the banner is not visible to general public or other users). If you zoom in or out by changing your browser text size settings, you will realize the banner either gets cut off or becomes too short on the right side. 1 way to overcome such design issues is simply to have no side borders at all, just like my banner contest image. If you see the actual banner image by itself instead of on this wikia site, you will notice that its has a big right margin, overall length of image is actually more than 2,000px long. :: Alternative is to have no borders, depending on your preference. :3. the gintama logo needs to be taken out of your banner so that the wiki.png logo can sit over it without overlaps, i can adjust it to match your original location :4. the small-text copyright statement ' ©空知英秋/集英社・テレビ東京・電通・サンライズ ©Sorachi Hideaki/Shueisha•TV Tokyo•Dentsu•Sunrise' needs to be added in the banner, suggestion to have it below your 'Gintama' white text? :5. To acknowledge your work, I would suggest this line: Banner design developed by User:RMRM-Chan, maybe under the "There are currently over 302 articles and 605 images. " line. I don't think we can use "created by" since the images are likely to be from the manga, am I right? In which case, Sorachi-san is the creator :) :6. let me know if you are still keen for the banner to be used with all of the above changes incorporated? If you want me to modify it, then pls email me your photoshop image if it is less than 5mb, otherwise I would take it that you will be changing it yourself? and re-upload the revised image :~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) new banner already up hi there RMRM-Chan, Just to inform you that a new banner has been put up for this gintama.wikia, so you can ignore my earlier message on 28 Feb 2010, thanks! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 21:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC)